El diario del principe
by Vainillablue
Summary: La historia cuenta la vida de Vegeta hasta que llega a la tierra. El principe no puede demostrar nada pero eso no significa que no lo pueda escribir.
1. Inicio

Hoy ha muerto mi padre, decido escribir porque no tengo como expresarme. Yo lo vi morir. El inútil del lagarto rosa lo mato igual que a una cucaracha. El rey ha muerto.

Nadie notó mi presencia y no quise que la notaran. Tendré que ocultar cualquier signo de debilidad si es que quiero sobrevivir, soy el príncipe heredero de una poderosa raza guerrera, no me puedo rebajar a llorar y sufrir.

Confieso que siento terror, no soy tan poderoso como debería, a veces quisiera ser como los estupidos de clase baja, los mandan a planetas fáciles de conquistar y viven tranquilos.

Tengo el don de ser el guerrero más poderoso aún siendo tan pequeño, no lo desperdiciaré.

Me han enviado en misión con Nappa a un planeta basura. La conquista será rápida, no puedo esperar a matar... matar, siento la necesidad de acabar con el que se me ponga en frente. Demostrare que aunque sea pequeño puedo ser el rey de los saiyan

La promesa que me hago en este momento es que seré tan fuerte que matare a la lagartija y acabaré con su reinado del terror. Yo no tendré piedad, no seré como el Imbecil de mi padre.

Aprenderé, aprenderé mucho y en cuanto tenga la oportunidad actuaré. Los haré creer que les sirvo, no notarán ni que fue lo que les pasó. Ahora mi odio crece tanto que no podrán soportar la tortura que les espera.

Me iré al infierno y sonreiré cuando eso suceda, tendré tanta sangre en mis manos que ni el mismo demonio sabrá que hacer conmigo. Me vengaré y esa es mi promesa.


	2. Adios hogar

Hoy regresé de misión, fue fácil aniquilar un planeta de débiles gusanos. No me gustan los gusanos, me dan mucho asco, jamás temería a tan insignificantes seres, sin poder alguno. Pero tienen una textura asquerosa, lo babosos y repugnantes que son. Tan solo con recordarlos me dan ganas de vomitar.

Con mis propias manos estrangulé a su rey, era basura. No puede pelear con un niño para defender su prole. Que pérdida de tiempo.

El lagarto me dijo que un desastre natural había acabado con Mi Pueblo. Si ellos mismos no pudieron evacuar, no es mi problema. No demuestran más que lo débiles que son.

Confieso que parte de mi se fue con ellos, lo último que me quedaba. Ya no soy rey de nada, ahora si me he quedado solo.

Noto algo raro en el lagarto, no se por que no puedo creer que un meteorito destruyo mi hogar, seguramente fue esa sabandija babosa. Si, seguro ha sido ese Imbecil.

No sabes el alacrán que te has dejado encima, juro que me vengaré y te mataré, no será rápido, me aseguraré de que sufras a más no poder. Tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa. Yo la disfrutaré, cada segundo de tu agonia será para mi un gozo.

Mientras gano el poder necesario debo engañarlo, no demostrar nada, si intento agradarlo puede sospechar y la verdad es que, no estoy para agradar a nadie.

Tampoco debo dejar que mi odio salga a flote, me sentirá como amenaza y ahora si que me acabará. No, debo ser indiferente, gris, centrado.

Prometo que nada me hará cambiar y después de matar a la lagartija yo seré el emperador de este universo. Matare a placer y me desharé de todo aquel que se interponga. Seré el más fuerte y nada me detendrá. Jamás sentiré nada, nada que me debilite.

Yo soy el orgulloso príncipe de los Saiyan y seré el Rey del universo.


	3. La esclava

Han pasado años desde que escribí, conquistas de planetas y ganar poder me han dejado de lado esta tarea. Ahora no soy mas un niño, soy guerrero que no le teme a nada. Soy conocido en el universo por mi poder y soy temido por todo aquel que escucha mi nombre.

Me han dejado mi titulo a pesar de ya no tener un pueblo al cual volver, lo conservo gracias al terror que genero.

Se siente bien ser respetado, odiado, temido... no hay quien pueda sosterme la mirada. Es sumamente halagador ver cómo se hacen en los pantalones con solo escuchar mi nombre.

Por salvar a su planeta, unos estupidos me ofrecieron a su princesa. Jamás me rebajaría con tal esperpento. Nappa me sugirió desahogar mis necesidades. La verdad le dije que se hiciera cargo.

Es repugnante, pero el idiota insistió, yo me encargué de eliminar a todo su pueblo, ver su cara de terror debo admitir que me excitó. Sus lágrimas y sus ruegos... podría tomar una esclava y hacer lo que me plazca.

La dejé encerrada, fui a embriagarme tanto como pude, al regresar fue delicioso el aroma del miedo.

No sabía que hacer, claramente soy muy joven. Pero me doy una idea. Ahí fue que la poseí, no sentía nada más que asco.

Por una parte el placer fue inmenso, mis hormonas en realidad me afectaron y la cantidad de licor que ingerí ayudó a que no fuera tan desagradable tal experiencia.

La escuche gritar, la sentí sangrar y el olor de la sangre me invitó a seguir. Ella rogaba por que me detuviera. Entre más me lo pedía menos quería dejar de hacerlo, hasta que llegue al climax y todo terminó.

Me retiré de allí y eso fue todo. No es la gran cosa, no entiendo por qué tanta emoción, Nappa hacía preguntas incómodas y Raditz daba consejos que no los cree ni su abuela.

Pasaron días en los que la tomaba, días que la ignoraba, ella se empezó a preocupar por mi. No entiendo por qué se enamoran de sus captores. Estaba enferma.

Pasamos por un planeta de mala fama, Raditz me dijo que debería probar unas experiencias agradables para los Saiyan.

Me dio curiosidad, pues solo tengo 17 años y... bueno. Debería intentarlo.

Una mujer muy curveada con cara de pocos amigos me llevo a un cuarto. Tomo mis muñecas y las amarró con esposas a una cama. Yo podía liberarme en cuando quisiera, pero los inútiles me indicaron que me dejara llevar.

Así que le seguí el juego, era agresiva, eso me gustó. Era fuerte, comenzó a golpearme una y otra vez. A mi me gustaba la sensación de su poder ejerciendo en mi persona.

Ella controlo todo el acto, me hizo terminar solo con su boca. Me golpeaba y me besaba, después me mordía. Sus uñas se clavaban en mi cuerpo. Esa mezcla de dolor con placer era inexplicable.

Al llegar a la nave estaba ella, con su cara de tonta esperándome. Con una sonrisa de idiota, no se que esperaba. Jamás le daré lo que quiere, pero se notaba algo extraña.

Al ponerme el rastreador me di cuenta. Soy un idiota. La esclava espera un bastardo. Su raza y la mía no son compatibles así que era una quimera poco común.

Pasaron los días, ella cantaba y hacía cosas raras, yo solo quería seguir conquistando planetas. La dejé allí y me fui a pelear a otro planeta. El lagarto me acompañó.

Me mostró de lo que era capaz, con solo un dedo aniquiló un planeta basura. Su risa era lo más asqueroso del universo. Me llamó hijo... yo, hijo? Que bodrio. Jamás.

Recordé que debo ser neutral, así que no dije nada. Me quede quieto y sin mostrar una pizca de sentimientos. Freezer estaba informado de mi error y preguntó por el embarazo de mi esclava. Se burló por no haberla matado aún a lo que contesté: mi hijo lo hará por mi.

Era una raza es débil que no podría engendrar quimeras como la de un Saiyan, siempre terminaban igual. Y fue lo que sucedió. No me di cuenta de cuando fue, solamente un día ya no la vi más. Me comunico Nappa que la encontraron llena de sangre entre sus piernas y del bastardo, la verdad no quise saber nada.

Con ella murió la última célula de su raza y fue a manos de un no nacido, un saiyan demasiado poderoso para su basura de madre. Digno hijo mío.


	4. La maestra

Desde que la conocí en ese planeta de mala muerte, pasé a verla varias veces. Era una poderosa saiyan, aún seguía siendo de clase baja, pero era fuerte.

De bonita no tenia nada, si no fuera por sus grandes pechos, hubiera pensado que era un hombre afeminado. Usaba un maquillaje barato, fue una de las concubinas de mi padre, 20 años mayor que yo. Podría ser mi madre.

Escapó cuando la lagartija mató a mi padre ya que sabía que la matarían al ser una concubina. Sobrevivió del placer que solo ella sabía dar, tal vez por eso es que daba servicios a mi padre.

Algo comencé a sentir, algo raro que nunca había experimentado, solo quería pasar a verla y amanecer a su lado. Esas palabras rondaron por mi mente, quería huir con ella. Acaso me estoy enamorando? No, eso no le sucede al príncipe. Solo es deseo.

Cada experiencia era mejor que la anterior. Los dos mejores años de mi vida y nos convertimos en amigos, de repente teníamos sexo salvaje, me torturaba, me quemaba y yo disfrutaba.

Una vez me vendo los ojos, me dio algo que no supe que fue, todos mis sentidos se agudizaron. Su aroma, su tacto, podía sentir como paseaba frente a mi y yo estaba ciego y amordazado.

Cada golpe era por demás placentero, me quite la mordaza y de un golpe la sometí. La bese como nunca antes lo había hecho, era dinamita para mis sentidos. Entonces cometí el peor error de mi vida. Susurré a su oído un ligero te amo.

Ella me alejó, me dijo que no me confundiera, obviamente sabía que era su príncipe y me regresó a la realidad. Esos sentimientos me hacían débil. Me dijo que si algún día amaba, no debería demostrarlo jamás y que lo sentía mucho.

No quería lastimarme, así que comenzamos a platicar.

Ella me mostraría todo lo que supiera hacer, sería mi confidente, mi guía. Juntos mataríamos al lagarto y conquistaríamos planetas, me dijo que podría ser mi maestra.

Yo acepté, la bese y ella me mordió. Al retirarme tome mucho licor, nuevamente estaba tan borracho que solo subí a mi nave y me fui en piloto automático.

Me enteré que el lagarto llegó poco después, se enfadó y acabo con su vida.

Admito que fue mi primer amor, admito que su partida fue lo que más me ha dolido hasta ahora. Jamás encontrare quien me haga feliz. Otra razón más para exterminar el reino del terror de freezer.


	5. Dulce locura

Pasaba mis días igual, intentando subir mi poder para acabar con la lagartija indeseable. Es tan molesto tener que pasarle reporte. Quien se cree? Yo soy el príncipe y el es una sucia lacra, un ente que debe desaparecer.

He pasado mis años viajando y luchando, tengo tanta sangre en mis manos que la verdad ya no siento placer al matar, se ha vuelto monótono y aburrido. Para mi es como tomar un papel y desechar. Todo está lleno de mierda.

Llegue a un planeta de especial interés para el lagarto, al parecer era habitado por seres mágicos y muy peligrosos. Me emociona pelear con algo imaginariamente cercano a mi fuerza. El hambre era insoportable y buscaba que comer, me puse el rastreador y me dispuse a cazar.

Ahi la vi, una yegua blanca, una presa perfecta, su carne sería de mucha utilidad para mi estómago hambriento. Como un depredador me acerque y una fuerza me detuvo, apenas la rasguñe y sangre plateada brotó.

Apareció una mujer, era hermosa en verdad, nada comparado con los esperpentos de otros planetas. Tenía plumas azules que adornaban su larga cabellera platinada y grandes ojos verdes aunque con una nariz muy singular, tal vez eso la hacía hermosa. Lo más especial era su voz. Cada palabra que decía yo obedecía como si fuera prisionero de su hechizo.

Me advirtió que matar a un unicornio sería mi perdición y que ella había salvado mi vida. Me hizo seguirla hasta un lago en donde había más como ella. Me alimentaron y me dieron alojo. Como si tratándome bien les fuera a perdonar la vida.

Tenía que descansar así que quede completamente dormido, hasta que un ruido me despertó. Era su estupido jugueteo nocturno. Al observarlas pude notar claramente cómo cambiaban de forma y se transformaban en sirenas.

Recordé el viejo mito, ellas podían controlarme solo con su voz y yo obedecería. Pero igual sabía que si lograba enamorar a una y me otorgara su primer beso de amor, me sería concedido un deseo. Y nada deseaba más que tener el poder para acabar con el lagarto solo con mis manos.

Me acerqué sigiloso, como el desgraciado que soy. Las miré un rato y elegía a la indicada, cuál sería la más ingenua? Cual caería ante el príncipe? De repente la mujer que me llevo hasta ellas noto mi presencia.

Fui invitado por la propia reina de las sirenas a compartir la noche. Podía hacer lo que quisiera con cualquiera. Pero así no funcionaba el hechizo. Decidí enfocarme en una sirena específica.

Se veía demasiado joven, muy ingenua, dulce de manera empalagosa. Eso no me atrae para nada, pero si ya he actuado por 15 años para un tirano, que más podía dar. Decidí acercarme y hablar con ella.

Le conté una historia maravillosa, de esas tonterías que les gustan a las más ingenuas. Le dije que mi mundo había sido destruído y tenía un solo deseo en mi interior. Al parecer mi historia fue buena, porque lloró y me abrazó. Me sentí su mascota.

Al día siguiente , la sirena me seguía queriendo saber más de mi. Por dentro quería acribillarla, sin embargo hice lo que jamás habría hecho en mi sano juicio. Le sonreí.

Era tan irritante, me desesperaba y lo único que quería era mi deseo, le dije dos o tres mentiras ridículas para conseguir mi deseo. Entonces ella me dijo que me amaba y que no había conocido nada igual. Nuevamente le mentí diciendo que la amaba también y a pesar de ser un guerrero saiyan ella había logrado que sintiera amor. Me doy asco de lo bien que miento.

Entonces ella dijo que me cumpliría un deseo, que me daría lo que necesitaba mi corazón. Yo sentía el poder tan cerca. Ella me besó entonces. Y pues tuve que hacerle el favor para complementar el pacto.

Fue realmente loca esa noche, salvo las noches con la maestra, no me había divertido tanto. Fue algo diferente. Ella se volvió literalmente loca y ardiente. Me hizo obedecerla, me controlaba y era bastante agresiva conmigo. Era una lucha de poder bastante entretenida. Después se alejó diciendo que mi deseo sería concedido.

No sentí nada diferente, abandoné el planeta porque así ella lo ordenó. Pase a tomar algo a un planeta cercano y me metí en un pleito. Quería comprobar mi poder, asi que me dispuse a matar al que se me cruzara enfrente.

Fue fácil vencer, pero no sentí nada diferente. Pedí a Raditz que me diera la lectura de mi poder y no había cambiado. Esa maldita criatura me engañó.

Me enoje tanto que regrese a buscarla, la reina sirena me detuvo y me comentó que mi deseo había sido concedido, lo que necesitaba mi corazón me sería otorgado.

Yo repliqué porque no tenia el poder que necesitaba y tampoco estaba muerta la lagartija. A lo que ella contestó que lo que necesita mi corazón es el amor verdadero y que en un planeta de una galaxia no muy lejana, se encontraba ella.

Quise matarla, yo no necesito amor, necesito poder. Su extraña magia evitó que destruyera ese planeta.

Al volver con freezer quise probar mis fuerzas, pero era inútil. Le comenté que no había encontrado lo que el quería pero era un buen lugar para vacacionar. Así tal vez ellas puedan hacer que se ahorque.

Freezer entonces le otorgó piedad al planeta y me envió a otras misiones más sanguinarias.

Mi odio crecía al igual que su poder. Algún día, te prometo. Al fin día vas a pagar.


	6. Prision

Hoy he cumplido 4 meses prisionero, la estupida patrulla intergalactica me ha capturado. La verdad es que me metí en líos gratis, nunca debí haber apostado y matado al presidente de la corte suprema. Bueno uno hace su lucha y necesitaba el dinero.

Lamentablemente esa humana Tights me descubrió. Esa maldita terrícola sabandija, es una raza inferior, enviaré a alguien a destruir su estupido planeta. No merece la pena que existan, solo son insectos y son tan molestos.

No me tomaría el tiempo de ir allá, seguro no hay nada que me interese, destruir a su raza personalmente... bueno, ya veré.

Aquí hay diversión realmente, me encuentro con los más peligrosos del universo. Saben quien soy, muchos quieren matarme, igual terminarán muertos antes que yo.

Me agrada ser conciderado peligroso, ya he matado unos cuantos... vamos, cumplo labor social al librar al estado de alimentar más alimañas. Aunque con mi hambre los he dejado secos.

La lagartija no hizo nada por liberarme. Ese es su hijo??? Ja ja ja.

De todas formas no permaneceré tanto tiempo aquí ya tengo un plan bastante seguro. Estoy aquí porque quiero, para mi son unas vacaciones. Por lo menos no tendré que ver al lagarto.

Zabon me ha contactado y vendrá junto con Nappa por mi.

He robado un libro de la terrícola, al parecer está escrito por un tan Dr. Brief, es muy entretenido ya que ahora se como molestar al lagarto idiota. Le fastidiaré la nave y pegará un coraje... No lo mataré pero bueno, a lo mejor le da diabetes.

Entre mis planes una vez recuperada mi libertad está destruir un par de planetas y embriagarme hasta quedar inconsciente. A muchos les conviene verme muerto.

No debo olvidar mandar al estupido Raditz a destruir la tierra. Espero esta vez no joda todo nuevamente, ya no recogeré su basurero.

Mientras tanto, seguiré divirtiéndome una temporada con estos mal nacidos.


	7. Libertad

Ahora si que la hemos jodido, Nappa ha engañado a la patrulla intergalactica y ellos se la han tragado, pero algo salió mal y ahora nos buscan por todo el sector 4b. No puedo asomar mis narices por un tiempo.

Regresamos con el lagarto y me recibió con un banquete. Pensé que el idiota me envenenaría. De todas formas me mataría así que mejor que sea comiendo.

Nada sucedió, al parecer el lagarto está de buenas. Se ha encontrado una lagartona igual a él y me presentó como su sucesor... esa sabandija solo quiere burlarse.

Tuve que soportarlo toda la cena, reverenciar a su "alteza" e irme humillado de ahí. De inmediato baje al hangar y me puse a trabajar. Esas cápsulas terrícolas son muy buenas, pude sacar el libro. Halle una foto con una nota tan cursi que me hace vomitar:

 _"Querida hermana, te hecho de menos. Ven a visitarnos pronto._

 _XOXO Bulma"_

Está la terrícola, un viejo, una vieja y una chica linda. Bueno Raditz se encargará.

Con ayuda del libro fastidie la nave del lagarto y quedó muy mal con su horrorosa novia. La verdad que tuve que poner cara de seriedad y solemnidad cuando me enteré del accidente. Por dentro moría de risa.

Estoy tan de buenas, que casi me siento mal por los malditos ingenieros que eliminó el lagarto en represalia por su nave dañada. No sospecha que el enemigo lo tiene enfrente.

Posteriormente fuimos a conquistar otro planeta, este si que era bueno, me han dado semejante paliza. Los Beartus son fuertes, tienen algo parecido a mi transformación de Ozaru y he recurrido a fabricar una luna para vencerlos.

A Nappa le han tumbado un diente, se ve muy gracioso y me burlo de él. Ahora si que en el planeta de putas ya no lo van a querer.

Pase un tiempo en la máquina de recuperación, casi no me pasó nada, un par de costillas rotas y un pulmón pinchado. Nada de que preocuparse.

Estos días eh disfrutado de mi libertad, la amenaza sigue latente y ya veré cómo incremento mi poder para matar al lagarto y por fin librarme totalmente.


	8. El protector

Menudo trabajo me han dado. Hacer de niñera para la lagartija. Se ha puesto tremenda borrachera que ni el mismo Bills se la creería. Tal vez fue porque lastimé sin querer a su lagartona.

Verlo así me da un poco de lástima, me tocó aguantarlo con semejante fiesta. Para poder soportar también tome licor de aquel planeta. Al menos así no sería tan malo del todo.

Me ha confesado que le tiene miedo a alguien como yo, pero no sabe si soy yo y que soy tan bueno ( me sentí como un santo hablando sarcásticamente) que no cree que le pueda levantar la mano.

Cree que le soy leal. Ja, leal... si como no.

Después de los desplantes de la lagartona, destruyó muchos planetas y me pidió que sea su acompañante. Acepté de mala gana porque así de borracho tal vez lo pueda fastidiar un poco.

Me pidió que lo llevara a un lugar especial, lleno de mujeres lindas pero débiles. Casi lo llevé cargando y me quede sentado allí en un rincón.

Se fue con un par de fulanas mientras otras se me acercaban. Parecían moscas pegándose en la miel, era muy desagradable.

A una de ellas se le ocurrió besarme el cuello, no vivió para contarlo... odio que me toquen sin mi consentimiento. Se alejaron de mi en ese instante así que fui al bar.

Conocí al bar tender, era un viejo entretenido y me contó historias. Unas poderosas esferas en algún lugar del universo, si las juntabas todas; tenías derecho a pedir un deseo.

Al parecer tenía una pista por el planeta namek. Y ahí fue como se me ocurrió, me haría inmortal para vencer a freezer. Cada que me dan una paliza y me recupero, obtengo más poder así que si soy inmortal, me curare y regresare más fuerte.

Solo así acabaré con la lagartija. El solo imaginarlo me hizo desear un poco de diversión así que elegí unas cuantas para satisfacerme.

No se cuantas ni cuales fueron en realidad, olvide gran parte de esa noche. Pero desde ese momento la idea de las esferas del dragón y la inmortalidad no abandonaron mi mente.

Recuperé la cordura y fui por el lagarto. Al muy idiota le habían sacado todo su dinero y terminé pagando su cuenta.

Lo llevaba volando y vomitó sobre unos campesinos. Fue muy divertido verlo tan mareado. A propósito hacía movimientos bruscos para hacerlo sentir mal.

Lo arroje sobre su cama y me reuní con Nappa Como siempre Nappa quería detalles, yo jamás se los daba, que le importa. Como siguiera entrometiéndose lo mataría.

Y el otro imbecil, me dio el reporte del planeta tierra. Se supone que debería haber conquistado por su débil hermano menor, Kakarot. Pero al parecer el idiota se había hecho amigo de su presa.

No merece más que la muerte. Es una vergüenza para los saiyan.

Yo quería engrosar el ejército pero me molestó sobre manera que no cumpliera con su cometido. Es odioso.


	9. Camino a la tierra

Ese Raditz es un idiota, mira que perder ante humanos? Justo cuando me divertía tanto el aquel planeta, acababa de cazar un cerdo gigante y lo estaba devorando con singular alegria.

Se le ocurrió llamar a buena hora... al activar el sueño inducido he tenido una serie de pesadillas.

La vi a ella, mi maestra y yo deseando tenerla nuevamente. La vez que más me divertí fue cuando se dejó someter. Normalmente ella era la sádica y eso para un saiyan es delicioso.

Pero esa vez no, yo tome el control con todo lo que me había enseñado.

La encadené y la amordaze, le di un buen golpe en la cabeza y quedó inconsciente a mi merced. La recorrí completamente con mis labios . Comencé a dibujar mi alfabeto nativo con la lengua. Ella estaba inconsciente, de pronto un gemido y no me detuve, de pronto más y más.

Ella despertó con un gran orgasmo pero no dejé que se quedara allí. Después use la destreza de mis dedos y mis manos, jugueteaba en su interior y mandaba algunas diminutas bolas de energía. Se ahogaba a gemidos, pero no podía gritar.

En un momento la comencé a asfixiar, poco a poco hasta que se desmayó nuevamente. Aproveche para también sentir el placer. Nuevamente despertó con otro climax.

Le quite la mordaza y nos comimos a besos, me mordió el labio y sangré. Ella disfrutaba mi sangre como si fuera un manjar. Yo la golpeé un poco, no tan fuerte pues la podría haber matado.

Se arrancó las esposas para clavarme las uñas, como sabe que me gusta fue entonces cuando decidí que saboreara algo más que mi sangre.

Las sirenas tontas nunca cumplirán su amenaza. Pues yo no estoy hecho para tener pareja, solo disfruto y seguro que quien sea para mi o ya está muerta o no ha nacido...

Más pesadillas llegaron a mi mente, el recuerdo de aquella vez en mi adolescencia. Las fuerzas ginyu estaban en pleno entrenamiento, yo acababa de llegar de una misión fácil. Había raptado al rey de una reza enana. La idea era raptarlo y regresarlo, solo cobrar el rescate.

El lagarto decía que era de su interés esa raza puesto que tenían la habilidad de crear materiales valiosos. Y de un toque podían convertir un ser vivo en metal.

Lo lleve a la celda cuando el estupido de Recoome quizo robarlo. Tenía interés en crear una fortuna. A mi no me interesan esas cosas, yo solo quiero derrotar a la lagartija. Así que me interpuse.

Comenzamos a pelear, por mi edad aún me faltaba fuerza pero siempre fui más rápido. Ese mastodonte me dio una buena páliza, pero no quede peor que el.

De repente arribó su capitán y lanzó un ataque, violando las reglas de ataques dentro de la nave y mataron al rey idiota.

En ese momento iba llegando el lagarto a cobrar su premio y ambos me acusaron de desobedecer y matar a mi rehén.

Era mi palabra contra la de esos bárbaros. Al ser tan joven tenía la desventaja.

La furia de la lagartija fue tal que me mandó al lugar de los niños malcriados. Es un planeta cercano, no hay comida ni agua. Fui enviado por 7 días, si sobrevivía me perdonaban y pues bueno. Soy un superviviente.

El primer día fue sencillo, solo busqué una guarida para no morir de frío en la noche o de calor por el día. Las temperaturas eran extremas.

Los saiyan comemos mucho pero igual podemos aguantar el hambre. Tenía que tomar buenas decisiones sobre cómo administrar mi energía. Así que durante dos días solo dormí. Encendí una pequeña fogata con mi energía.

Al quinto día el hambre era demasiada, no había ni un alma cerca, caminé para ahorrar toda la energía posible y busque algún cadaver para alimentarme. No halle nada.

Regrese a mi cueva, la sed era demasiada así que me herí y bebí mi sangre. Con eso podría aguantar. Caí en un sueño profundo o eso creo. Tal vez eran alucinaciones acerca de mi padre.

Lo vi en un banquete, presumiendo su fuerza y su poder. Al ser el rey yo me debía quedar callado. Pidió que me atacaran 5 saibaiman, como si yo fuera su payaso. Me levante y de un golpe mate a las 5 infelices. Yo solo tenía 4 años cuando eso pasó. De ahí la lagartija decidió tomarme como su protegido.

Maldita la hora. Debí haberme quedado sentado y a lo mejor estaría muerto. Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar aquí.

No se cuanto tiempo paso y llego Nappa por mi, me dieron licor y desperté. Nuevamente le demostré al lagarto que soy un hueso duro de roer.

En fin. Ya veo ese sucio planeta, estamos a punto de aterrizar, eliminaré a esas sabandijas y lo haré estallar.


	10. Aqui en la tierra como en namek

No se cómo, por qué demonios es tan poderoso ese Kakarot. Cuál es su secreto? Me obsesionan las esferas del dragón. Necesito mi inmortalidad para luchar contra la lagartija.

Nappa se encargó de los terrícolas, pero yo me tuve que encargar de él. Queda claro que no somos amigos, nunca lo fuimos y lo siento así es la vida, nada es justo.

Esas sabandijas eran tan poca cosa, pero ese Kakarot. No se como obtuvo tanto poder en un lugar tan pacifico. Me llamo la atención el chiquillo, no había visto híbridos de esa clase.

Viaje a namek, el único deseo de poder lograr mi inmortalidad me hace seguir adelante. Active el sueño inducido en lo que me recupero de mis heridas de batalla. Ya en una máquina de curación termine de recuperarme.

Durante el sueño tuve ideales, veo al lagarto muerto y yo conquistando el universo entero, pero se ha interpuesto un maldito Kakarot !!!.

Me intriga saber qué hay de comer en la tierra que los hace tan fuertes. Que tiene el que me falta a mi? En realidad su poder es bajo, pero puede incrementarlo. Vaya, ahora si me encontré con alguien divertido. Aprendí a dejar de depender de la tecnología de freezer.

Si hubieran sido otras condiciones, tal vez no sería mi enemigo. Ya en namek seguia con el mismo deseo, las esferas del dragón para poder ser inmortal.

Me topé con los estupidos de las fuerzas ginyu. Los mate a todos. Eso solo demuestra mi poder. También la vi a ella, de algún lado se me hizo conocida, la verdad era muy hermosa. Sin embargo es débil y no debe haber distracciones para el príncipe. Seguro es una cualquiera.

Lamentablemente necesito aliarme con el insolente de Kakarot o para pelear con el lagarto. Ahora eh decidido ayudar a su hijo y al enano pelón.

Luego me ocuparé de la mujer.

Por ahora solo me concentro en derrotar al bastardo.


	11. Renacer

Las cosas se pusieron feas, en algún momento estaba vivo y en otro ya no. No se por qué pero ahora desperté de nuevo. Nunca pensé en que podría renacer después de morir.

La verdad es que la muerte se siente bien, no se siente nada. Soy demasiado piadoso con los que aniquilo.

Bueno regrese para... bueno... la lagartija se ha ido. Pero no puedo permitir que no sea yo el súper saiyan del mito. Mi poder basal es superior al de todos estos insectos. Yo soy el príncipe, el más poderoso tirano del universo.

No comprendo cómo lo logró. Al parecer esa terrícola algo tiene que ver con la transformación de Kakarot.

No me gusta como me mira, si quiere sexo se lo puedo dar, pero tendría que matarla después... sigo sin recordar donde la había visto .

Odio estar en su casa. Me quiero largar pero a donde? Gracias a mis idioteces tengo líos en sectores aliados. Divertidas idioteces, ah como quisiera un buen licor en este momento y golpear a unos cuantos.

Aún no decido si robaré algo y me voy o si me quedo para poder entrenar con lo que sea que haya en la tierra y que Kakarot haya aprovechado para hacerse fuerte.

Ahora tengo un objetivo claro, necesito el poder de lograr el ssj. No se como demonios pero lo tengo que hacer.

Paso los días entrenando en una nave que el padre de la humana construyó. No logro subir el nivel que necesito. Además la humana y su familia son sumamente molestos.

Un buen día se me ocurrió salir a explorar y ahí venia como chicle en el zapato. No se que busca. Le dije que no se me acercara pero allí iba siguiéndome como perro faldero. Ya no la soporte y me fui volando de allí.

Mis pensamientos solo me conducen a un objetivo. Ser el más fuerte del universo. No tengo tiempo para distracciones.


	12. Te cuidare siempre

Bien, es extraño lo que ha sucedido. Lo escribo porque debo ponerlo en algún lado. Resulta que estaba entrenando y mi estómago demandó alimento.

Así que fui a asaltar la cocina, si hay algo bueno en este planeta es la comida. No digo que no me guste ir a comer carne cruda de vez en cuando y sentir el sabor de la sangre aún caliente. Pero hay cosas sabrosas aquí.

Se me quedó viendo la vieja y me sonrió... tal vez debía pagarle de algun modo. Así que me trague el orgullo y me acerqué. Me arrodillé para dejarla poseerme si eso era lo que quería. Ella rio y me dijo : joven Vegeta, eres tan tierno...

Tierno? Quería matarla en ese instante! Cuando llegó la chica linda y se me quedó viendo.

Fue vergonzoso, solo fui a la alacena y seguí llenando el estómago pues no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

La vieja le dijo a la mujer que me debería invitar a una cita, ella refunfuñó y se ofuscó. No se que demonios es una cita, será algún trabajo forzado? Puso cara de enojada, luego me obligo a ir con ella a comer.

Bien no es que me hiciera del rogar, me gusta la comida y fuimos a un restaurante algo extraño.

La humana no dejaba de hablar, yo me concentré en lo que iba a probar. Algo pregunto y le dije que si porque ya quería que se callara.

Se emocionó y luego siguió hablando. No la puedo seguir muy bien, a duras penas le entiendo. Luego pregunto algo más y como con la palabra "si" hablo mucho, le dije que no.

Siguió hablando y nuevamente le dije que si. A lo que contesto sorprendida: de verdad? Eres el mejor.

Me jalo, puso mis manos en su cintura y ordenó, vuela.

Caí en la cuenta de que quería que la llevara a volar, la verdad comencé a reírme, o sea ni siquiera sabe volar? Se dio la vuelta y me miro enojada, otra vez sus ojos... alce el vuelo y me abrazo.

Me sorprendí a mi mismo, por menos de eso ya he matado gente, que tiene esa humana que se ha librado de mi?

Volamos por toda su ciudad hasta llegar a un lugar en la montaña. Me gustó llevarla volando porque así por lo menos no habla tanto. Aunque grita mucho.

Llevaba una cápsula con una casa de campaña y una bolsa de cosas suaves, dulces y ricas. Dijo que se llaman bombones. Nunca vi cosa más rara.

Yo seguía analizando los bombones cuando le dijo con su voz de niña: vegeta te ves guapo cuando no estás amenazando gente...

Eh... no comprendo, no se si es un cumplido o una amenaza. La ignoré y mi atención seguía en los bombones.

Luego se me pego, me dijo que tenía frío y que la abrazara. Por qué quiere un abrazo? Mejor que encienda su ki. Pero no puede, es muy débil.

Obedecí de mala gana... por que demonios obedezco a esa humana?

Le pregunté si era bruja, seguro me estaba hechizando y yo no había dado cuenta. Respondió con una fuerte bofetada y habló mucho...

Quería pelear con ella pero esa mujer habla y habla y lo cierto es que solo comprendo un poco de todo lo que dice. Le respondí como quieras. Para mi es algo genérico cuando no entiendo.

La lleve volando a su casa, la avente en su balcón y me dijo grosero, es lo único que comprendo de todo. Habla muy rápido, yo me fui a mi entrenamiento.

Hay algo distinto con esa humana y yo no lo entiendo, es agresiva pero no es fuerte. No se como se atreve a hablarme así sabiendo que co un dedo puedo terminar con su existencia.

Al día siguiente me pidió que le ayudara con algunas cosas, quería que la llevara volando a diferentes lugares.

Nos detuvimos a comer y le pregunté que si quería sexo conmigo. Nuevamente me golpeo y hablo mucho. Y entonces le respondí como lo hago siempre, directo. Entonces por qué demonios me cortejas?

Soltó a reír a carcajadas, tanto que se le atoró un hueso de pescado. Se veía graciosa. Yo me reía mientras se ponía azul hasta que se desmayó.

Entonces un hombre corrió y le hizo maniobras. Yo me quede viendo y me dijeron que llamara a la ambulancia. Pero no se que es una ambulancia.

Llegó un auto ruidoso y hubo mucho movimiento hasta que despertó y me golpeo de nuevo.

Yo le dije que no volvería a pasar y que la protegería siempre. No se por que demonios lo dije ... ahora que caigo en cuenta... maldita sea, es la maldicion de las sirenas.

Ahora me siento enojado, me voy a entrenar.


	13. El novio

Cada día me hacía más fuerte, cada día superaba mis límites. Me sentía bien, mis músculos se desarrollaban y compactaban. Hasta que llegó el día de revivir a Kakarot. Estaba ahí viendo al dragón, con ganas de pedir mi inmortalidad. Pero tenía más ganas de pelear con el mono aquel.

Regresaron a la vida los humanos que mató Nappa ese imbecil, a veces lo extraño aunque era un vulgar. Desde que ya no estaba yo me había sosegado y no había fornicado más hembras. Tal vez es algo bueno.

Kakarot no llegó, me fui a buscarlo al espacio y fui a planetas lejanos. Llegue a mi planeta de putas, pues ya tenia mucho tiempo sin divertirme. Pero solo pensaba en sus ojos y sus gritos... malditas sirenas.

Fui a verlas nuevamente, quería que me libraran del hechizo y que me dieran el poder del ssj. Cuando llegue nuevamente me recibió Merlia, la reina sirena y alegó que yo ya tenía lo que me había prometido.

Le dije que lo que quería era el poder del ssj. A lo que respondió que el ssj siempre había sido mío, aparentemente todos los saiyan tienen la capacidad de transformación. Sin embargo aún no despierta, pero entonces no se que hacer. Cómo le hago?

Otra vez esa sirena loca con acertijos, me dijo que lo buscara en mi corazón... mujer como te explico que no lo tengo? Cuales son los malditos requisitos para convertirme?

Yo no se de sentimientos más que de odio, venganza, placer.

Me ordenó retirarme de allí y no regresar hasta que mi corazón fuera puro... es decir, nunca.

Pase meses hasta que mi nave mostró una avería y me fui a la tierra. La humana la arreglaría. Yo sabía cómo averiar pero no cómo arreglar. Además que no era suficiente para mi.

Al llegar a la tierra me recibió efusivamente, al igual que la sirena, su voz era una orden. Solo avance de ella mirando ese trasero, se ve que hace ejercicio. Podríamos divertirnos.

Ahí estaba el novio, o el idota débil... otra vez me reí cuando me acorde de cuando lo mato el saibaman. Es que de verdad no puedo superarlo. O sea es en serio???

Me tome una ducha, esta bien cuando llegas del espacio. Pero se burló de mi la humana, por que dejo que lo haga? Tengo que matarla pero no puedo.

Sentí el ki de... la lagartija y el lagarto mayor. Me frustre al ver otro ssj. Y yo aún no lo eh logrado. Maldito Kakarot y maldito como se llame.

Ahora si me eh puesto más enojado que nunca.

El novio de la muchacha era muy molesto, queriendo retarme cuando evidentemente lo aplastaría peor que una mosca. Claro que tienes que envidiarle al príncipe. Eres un insecto insignificante.

Pero el la tenía, la besaba cuando quería y amanecía con el. Ay demonios no me interesa lo que haga o deje de hacer.

Un día me dio la gana estar en la piscina, tenía ganas de entrar al agua y relajar mi cuerpo. Me quite toda la ropa y nade un rato. Era de noche y no había nadie cerca. Salí de allí y me quede dormido en una de esas sillas.

Desperté y ella estaba allí, al lado mío como esperando algo, acaso creía que asaltaría la cocina? Aunque me vea igual lo hago.

Me dijo que una regla es que siempre debo usar ropa... ella tampoco la usa siempre y no la ando espiando, me enoje bastante y ella comenzó a gritarme. Me encanta cuando esta así de enojada.

Malditas sirenas nuevamente las volvía a odiar. Es su culpa que hayan sembrando esto en mi oscuro corazón.

Me levante y la humana hablo mucho, la aleje con mi mano en su cara, no quería lastimarla pero al parecer le dolió y me golpeo mucho.

Al día siguiente el novio se aventó a los golpes y con solo encender mi ki salió volando, bueno... me volví a reír de la sabandija.

Un buen día ella me pidió que la llevara lejos a donde quisiera. Yo no quería salir así que la lleve a la nave. Se enojo, al parecer no era donde quería ir. La lleve a la playa, mientras me alimentaba me contaba cosas que no entendía. O sea que aquí no puedes tener muchas parejas.

Los humanos son raros y al parecer estaba enojada porque su novio tenía otras parejas. Para mi es normal porque no hay casamientos saiyan. Así que solo procreas y ya. O como es mi caso, solo pretendo divertirme, solo he tenido un hijo no nacido. O al menos eso creo.

Me preguntó si tenía novia o habría tenido, la verdad es que no, pero si me he divertido mucho. Ella puso una cara rara. Y soltó lágrimas irritantes.

Yo no comprendía por qué llora, entiende que no soy como tú, yo no conozco tus costumbres y eres muy molesta así.

Ya no sabía cómo callarla así que la besé, otra vez me dio una bofetada y me beso nuevamente. Quien la entiende? Así que igual la abofeteé.

Cayó inconsciente, creo que ahora si me pasé, la dejé en su cama, parece menos peligrosa mientras duerme.

Nuevamente percibí el ki de esa sabandija, iba directo a la recámara de la humana, si volaba me iba a notar y no tenía tiempo para tonterías.

Decidí ocultarme en su armario y esconder todo mi ki, parecía una escena de esas humanas divertidas. Si me notaba haría enfadar a la sabandija y debo admitir que como ya no tenia a la lagartija para hacer mis maldades, ahora tocaba hacer de las mías con los humanos.

En especial me gusta fastidiarlo, y también a la humana. Me pasearé desnudo más seguido para hacerla enojar.

El novio llegó hasta su cama y empezó a hablar, en realidad no esta dormida, yo la había knockeado así que dudo que lo estuviera escuchando. Los humanos son extraños.

Al darse cuenta que no estaba exactamente dormida se puso a gritar como loco. Vaya estupidez. Otra vez llegó el vehículo ruidoso y el novio abrió el armario para sacar algo de ropa. Me oculté entre todos los montones de ropa.

Es tan estupido que no me vió. Me salí con la mía nuevamente, pude ir a mi entrenamiento sin que nadie lo notara hasta que la humana enojada me llamaba sin parar.

Gritaba como si pudiera entenderla, aún no tengo un vocabulario tan amplío en su idioma. Le respondí que se callara (otra respuesta genérica para cuando no entiendo). Apague el comunicador y seguí entrenando.


	14. Sin poder no hay nada

Tengo que romper mis límites, cada movimiento, cada célula de mi cuerpo. Nada puede quebrar mi concentración, yo soy el príncipe y soy el mejor. Nadie puede superarme.

Aposté por subir más la gravedad de mi nave, ahora cada paso pesa más, he roto las fibras de mis músculos cientos de veces y cada vez se recuperan con mayor resistencia. Los drones me ayudan a ser más rápido.

De un momento a otro recordé sus ojos azules y perdí la concentración. El láser iba hacia mi y repelí el impacto con energía... soy un idiota, fastidié mi nave. Hubo una explosión. No recuerdo mucho.

Me tomo unos días recuperarme pero ya estoy listo, he regresado con más fuerza, antes solo quería librarme del lagarto. Ahora deseo ser el mejor.

Necesito dejarme de estupideces y superar mis límites, saldré a un planeta no muy lejano donde se replican las condiciones del estallido. He estado solo jugando y perdiendo el tiempo con estos terrícolas.

Prefiero morir antes de dejarme vencer. Para un saiyan no hay límites.


	15. La falla

He fastidiado la nave nuevamente, quise salir al espacio para buscar el ambiente perfecto para mi transformación y la porqueria no ha funcionado. Maldita sea.

El Dr. científico ha ido a revisarla, me dijo que necesitaba la nave para hacerle ajustes o de lo contrario no llegaría a buen puerto. La presión que he ejercido con la gravedad a 490 día y noche ha sobre explotado el sistema y necesita repararlo.

Estaba tan enfadado que fui a buscar a Bulma para que me alimentara. Seguro sabría dónde encontrar algo que me gustara de comer. Y vaya que me ha gustado.

Fuimos a un lugar nuevo y probé algo que se llama pizza. Al principio pensé que era un plato vulgar. Todo en esa mujer es vulgar. Pero vaya sorpresa que me tocó, en realidad sabe muy bien.

Quería fastidiar un poco, así que la lleve a volar y la dejé caer al mar. Si que se enojó, arruiné su permanente y es que no me gustaba ese peinado esponjado que usaba.

Ahora sin el lagarto ni los idiotas ginyu, no tengo a quien hacerle bully. Encima de todo el inútil de Kakarot se encuentra entrenando quien sabe cómo y quien sabe con quien. Tal vez esté desarrollando más poder. Y yo de tonto jugando a arruinar cabello.

Bulma me golpeó y dijo que en represalia debería acompañarla al centro comercial. Sabe perfecto que me pone de malas. Ya estando allí, me preguntó que me gustaría quitarle?

Le respondí que me gustaría quitarle la lengua para que ya no hable tanto. Seguro que aún sin lengua hablaría demasiado. Se enojó más y me dijo que me aguantara entonces con sus elecciones. A mi no me importa.

Es desesperante esa mujer cuando compra, ademas quien le manda llevar tantas bolsas, de ninguna manera voy a ayudarla. Aunque grite no soy su lacayo, soy un príncipe después de todo. Que se las arregle.

La dejé en su balcón y me dijo que pasara con ella, quería que le dijera lo que pensaba de sus compras para seguir con mi tortura.

Mi mente viajaba, imaginaba cómo sería cuando me transformase, porque voy a lograrlo. Yo tengo que vencer sin importar el costo. Ahí estaba yo con todo mi poderío. Mientras tanto Bulma se alteraba al intentar llamar mi atención. A lo que preguntaba le decía bien, si, no, como quieras. Comencé a contestar en automático, solo miraba al cielo ansiando el día que pudiera partir.

De repente salió desnuda, la muy vulgar se dio cuenta de que la estaba ignorando y me grito que no podía ignorarla más. Me sonrojé, mucho, es decir, yo no quería verla ; bueno si, pero no así.

Le dije que era regla de la casa andar vestido. Así como me regañó el otro día, pero se me acercó diciendo que si me gustaba lo que veía. No dije nada, me acorraló.

Era mucho lo que mi cerebro tenía que procesar, en un momento estaba conquistando el universo mentalmente y al otro la mujer me tenía completamente desarmado.

Me preguntó si acaso le tenía miedo y me hizo reaccionar. Miedo yo? Ja. Pasó lo que tenía que pasar, fue una experiencia nueva, sin dolor, sin golpes de por medio, sin locura o sin el llanto de mi contra parte.

Me besó de una manera delicada, tomando mi mejilla de manera muy suave. Jamás me habían tocado así. Sentí que mi corazón latía más rápido y comencé a sentir calor. Pero un calor diferente al de una batalla o al de un entrenamiento.

Cerré los ojos y la acaricié igual de delicado, pensaba que si era rudo con ella, sin duda la mataría y por alguna extraña razón no quería asesinarla.

Me despojo rápidamente de mi ropa, yo la sentía cerca de mi, ella respiraba a mi ritmo o tal vez yo al de ella. Toque su piel suave, como si estuviera tocando un pétalo de rosa, con tanto cuidado para no lastimarla.

Ella recorrió mi cuerpo también, no imprimía fuerza. Solo tomaba la iniciativa y yo me dejé guiar por ella. Quería ver que cosas nuevas podía aprender.

Sentí como mi ki se encendía, nuestros centros se encontraron como si nos conociéramos desde siempre. Ella se sonrojó y se veía tan hermosa. Nunca la había visto de esa manera.

Cada beso, cada caricia, cada latido de nuestros corazones. Fue algo mágico. Creo que aunque he estado con hembras anteriormente, es la primera vez que hago el amor. Maldita sea mi suerte, matare a esas sirenas.

Nos quedamos abrazados, íbamos a comenzar de nuevo pues empezó a besarme nuevamente, cuando entró el exnovio a la recámara de Bulma. Se jodio todo, pues no me ha dado tiempo de escabullirme, me encontraba distraído o en realidad no me dio la gana de escapar a lo que ya estaba hecho.

La cara de la sabandija era tan divertida que solo observé la discusión, en realidad no entendía muy bien lo que decían. Me levanté de la cama y me puse la ropa, lo ignoré y me fui a mi recámara.

Por la noche yo intentaba dormir pero no se como entró a mi cama, le pregunté por la sabandija y me dijo que no me preocupara. La verdad nunca me preocupé. Al parecer la experiencia le había gustado puesto que quizo repetirlo toda la noche.

Amanecimos juntos y no quería que el tiempo avanzara, y me di cuenta. Estaba creando una debilidad. Los guerreros de mi nivel no podemos crear estas cosas. Es una falla en mi.

Por mucho que me guste, tengo que eliminar este sentimiento absurdo y salir de aquí. Me transformaré, iré a acabar con algunas sirenas y buscaré a Kakarot.


	16. Super Saiyan

NA/ el capítulo fue escrito con el soundtrack "vegeta súper saiyan theme 94 stones".

Salí de la tierra y me dirigi a esa prisión de cuando niño, a donde mandaban a los malcriados. Baje de la nave y me sentía perdido, al igual que aquella vez. Inició una tormenta eléctrica, los truenos retumbaban al igual que mi energía.

Era el ambiente adverso, casi perfecto para por fin lograr mi transformación. Solo pensaba en eso, me la pasaba ideando, creando estrategias para aumentar mi fuerza. Nada más ocupaba mi mente.

Comenzó una lluvia de meteoros y tenía a proteger mi nave. De pronto la madre de todos los meteoros se aproximaba con fuerza reclamando mi nave y mi vida. Desde siempre tuve la capacidad para destrozarlo, sin embargo estaba tan sobre exigido. Di todo lo que tenia y más.

Lo destruí no sin antes sufrir un grave daño. Entonces me frustre más, cuál era el secreto? Tener un corazón puro? No, no. Yo no sufro por nadie. El maldito se transformó por que mataron a su amigo.

Mi motivación fue muy diferente a la de kakarot, mi motivación era ser el mejor saiyan vivo como siempre lo había sido, hasta que apareció ese Kakarot, era un demonio en mi cabeza, como era posible que in clase baja y yo siendo el príncipe no pudiera acceder a ese poder.

Mi entrenamiento había sido duro, a gravedad de 450 cada movimiento exigía el máximo. Las distracciones de la tierra no me dejaban avanzar.

Y dejé de luchar, dejo de importarme mi vida, dejo de importarme luchar contra algo que no podía cambiar, no me importa nada. Me enoje como nunca. No puedo perder lo único que tengo, lo único que soy, mi espíritu de pelea es lo único que me queda. Yo soy el príncipe de los saiyan, yo soy un superviviente y soy el mejor.

Y fue cuando lo sentí, ocurrió la transformación, nuevamente sería el rey del universo, podría vencer a ese clase baja en cualquier momento. Me emocioné. Había regresado a ser yo, la oscuridad de mi alma recorría mi cuerpo.

No pude evitar reír, reír a carcajadas, esa sabandija no se compara a mi poder. Ahora soy el mejor. El príncipe ha regresado y pagarás insecto. Pagaras por dejarme atrás, tu y ese mal nacido.

Salí de allí directo a probar mi nuevo poder, era como haber vencido sin necesidad de pelear, mi ki era impresionante. Volvería con ese poder y haría arder el mismo cielo, no, me temerían en el infierno. Ni los demonios tienen mi grado de maldad.

Toda mi vida fui un desgraciado, un ser malvado que había estado reposando últimamente. No tendré piedad, acabaré con todo lo que encuentre a mi paso. Ahora se quien soy.


	17. Problemas intergalácticos

Llegué a mi antiguo planeta de mala muerte a buscar problemas. Estaba un sujeto que reconocía desde años atrás. Me saludó sorprendido. Al enterarse de que un saiyan habia derrotado al lagarto, pensaban que había sido yo.

Quería probar si era cierto y me comenzó a retar. Era el momento perfecto pues no había que controlarse. Me atacó y yo me transformé, las almas que se encontraban en el lugar se quedaron paralizadas ante mi grandeza.

No tuve que hacer gran cosa, con un dedo acabé con la existencia del infeliz. Me sorprende lo piadoso que puedo ser, con esa cara le hice un favor.

Todos se escondieron de mi, pero son ingenuos, puedo encontrar su ki, ya no dependo de un triste rastreador. Adelante sabandijas, salgan de su agujero que no les haré daño.

Una sucia rata salió y me pidió que me calmara, calmarme? Pero si ya estoy calmado, soy una persona muy tranquila y sumamente benévola. Acabaré con tu sufrimiento, basura infeliz.

Llegó la redada de la patrulla intergalactica. Y por fin até cabos, la humana que me encarceló es la hermana de Bulma. Me pareció divertido hacer una visita familiar.

La humana me reconoció de inmediato. Yo me dejé aprisionar. Extendí mis manos, apagué mi súper saiyan y dejé que me esposaran. No es que me guste que me esposen. Bueno, si, pero no con ella. Como ya no había estado en problemas no iba a tener mucho tiempo de castigo. Para mi fue buena idea porque se trataba de un entrenamiento. Igualmente me podría vengar por haberme capturado años atrás.

Al momento de realizar mi llamada me preguntó que si se podría comunicar con Nappa o freezer. Le dije que ocuparía una ouija para lograrlo, pues ambos habían pasado a mejor vida.

Se sorprendió de mi conocimiento de tal objeto, pues es meramente terrícola, es una pista de donde había estado. Le pedí bombones pues tenía hambre y quería esa suavidad de dulce.

Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, comenzó a temblar, seguro por su mente pasó la idea de que ya su planeta no existiera. Seguro pensó que su familia sufrió mucho pues la piedad no es una fama que me precede. Me preguntó si tenía a quien pudieran llamar.

Le dije que llamara a Bulma y le di el teléfono de su casa. La idiota no reconoció su propio número y marcó. Yo sonreía cual gato Cheshire al verla tan alterada, me senté cruzando mis piernas puse un codo sobre la rodilla sosteniendo mi barbilla y la otra mano en mi otra rodilla. Si hubiera tenido mi cola, tal vez la desenredaría y la movería de un lado a otro. Seguro pasó en cámara lenta todo lo que sucedía. Yo comenzaba a disfrutar de la tortura mental que estaba otorgando.

Contestó Bulma y fue sumamente entretenido pues Tights se emocionó por escuchar a Bulma y comenzó a regañarla por andar con un tipo como yo. Pensé que me negaría pero le dijo que yo era su novio y que no me encarcelara tanto tiempo. De repente dejo de temblar ... Espera, novio?

Seguí fingiendo, ya soy un mentiroso perfecto. Pedí que me encerraran en máxima seguridad por un día. Aproveche ese día para acabar con todas las alimañas del sector y me fui tan tranquilo.

Tights me pidió que dejara a su hermana y que no la metiera en problemas. Quisiera ser decente pero la verdad es que no me da la gana. Le dije que me casaría con ella y no había ley que lo impidiera, así que sin su permiso, me retiraba con mi novia.

No pude evitar molestarla, por su puesto que no me enredare con nadie, el príncipe de los saiyan no crea vínculos. Y ahora que soy tan poderoso necesito ir a restregárselo a Merlia en la cara. Dijo que cuando tuviera un corazón puro podría regresar y mi corazón claro que es puro, hay pura maldad.

Llegue al planeta de las sirenas y la llame gritando su nombre, la estupida no aparecía y vi a la sirena que desvirtúe en aquella loca noche. Protegía su hogar. Al parecer Merlia había fallecido, algo no andaba bien. Pero con matar a la sirena que me jodio la vida era suficiente.

Me acerqué con la intención de matarla y se transformó en Bulma. Buena ilusión óptica sirena, pero no te va a salvar de mi. La sirena me dijo que no debería matarla o ella se encargará de matar a bulma al mismo tiempo. No se como es que tenia un cabello azul de Bulma, seguro lo traía en mi ropa.

Me amenazo con asesinarla y su vida quedaba ligada a la de ella. Las sirenas vivían muchos años más que los humanos. Por una parte le convenía a Bulma, envejecería más lento y podría llegar hasta los 500 años. Pero me evitaba matar a la sirena, bien bajado ese balón.

Lo admití ante Manaria, si amo a esa terrícola y se cumplió su hechizo. Pero que no crea que será una debilidad. Manaria me miró y dijo que ella sería mi fortaleza. Ya cállate sirena tonta. La interrumpí puesto que la última vez que me concedió y deseo fue mi acabose, ya no quiero más de ustedes.

Les dejé su planeta en paz, saben que en parte viven gracias a mi y a que convencí a la lagartija de dejarlas tranquilas. Soy su protector mal humorado. Sonreí para mi mismo y me largué.

Recibí un mensaje de Tights:

"Cuñado, necesitamos apoyo, se esta descontrolando la prisión" S.O.S. Urgente.

Pero que se ha creído esta humana, mierda tengo que ir a ayudarla, Bulma no me perdonara si la dejo sola. Así que salí de inmediato a la prisión.

El lugar estaba devastado, un prosionero se transformó en un oso gigante. Era un sobreviviente de los Beartus. Me transformé en súper saiyan y lo enfrenté. Se trataba de un tipo muy poderoso. Con su transformación eran tan poderosos como un Ozaru de clase alta. Ninguno de los infelices pudo hacerle frente.

Me enfoqué en el oso y le di un par de golpes, me atacó con su poder y le respondí con un Big Bang attack. Entro por su boca y lo atravesó. Eliminándolo de inmediato.

Tights salió y me golpeo, es igual que su hermana. Me decía que no tenía que haberlo matado, al ser una raza en extinción estaba protegido y solo debería haberlo neutralizado. En parte era mi culpa pues yo los eliminé de su planeta. Como sea, no me interesa.

Eres igual a tu hermana, nadie las entiende. Regrese a mi modo basal y me fui con rumbo a la tierra. Le pediría a Bulma que me mejoraran la nave para seguir siendo fuerte.

Me detuvo Tights y me sugirió unirme a la patrulla, con mi poder el crimen bajaría en todo el universo. Yo la verdad... no me interesa. Solo tengo un objetivo y es vencer a Kakarot y después sería el emperador del mal.

Tights me pidió que cuidara de su hermana a lo que respondí que se tranquilizara, no la iba a asesinar si es lo que pensaba. La estupida humana sonrió a lo que respondí con una mueca de desagrado y emprendí el viaje a la tierra.

Malditas humanas, tengo que ser más malvado la próxima vez.


	18. La novia (bienvenido a casa amor II)

NA/ súper recomendable leer la escena donde descubre Vegeta sus sentimientos con la canción "as we fall" de league of legendsj

Regresé con Bulma, era tarde, hacía frío, pasaron meses. Yo había cambiado, no sabía con lo que me iba a encontrar. Tal vez regresó con la sabandija. Eso para mi debería estar bien, no siento nada por nadie. Fortaleza? Debe ser una distracción.

Al parecer, ella no se encontraba en casa, la primera que me vió fue Pachy. Me ofreció comida, no dije nada pero agradecí con la mirada. En realidad esa mujer es amable. Eran unos noodles deliciosos, con camarón y salsa. De repente llegó la mujer vulgar a gritar.

Ya estaba habituado al silencio del espacio, su voz retumbaba como martillo en mi cabeza. La miré y me sonrió. Primero me regañó por haber caído preso, pero si no hice nada y luego me preguntó si lo había logrado.

Le conteste que de no haberlo logrado, jamás habría regresado y se me colgó como koala. Me miraba expectante, quería ver a un súper saiyan. Le dije que en la casa no. Seguro destruiría todo el lugar. Aún tenía que aprender a controlar el poder.

Salí caminando enfrente de ella y me siguió, la subí en mi espalda y salí volando hasta la playa. Ahí me transformé. Me miraba con admiración, quería analizarme, me sentí como un maldito espécimen. Le grite que no era un animal para que me viera así. Se acercó de manera provocativa, se me pegó de frente, la verdad me puso algo nervioso, parecía que me besaría pero me dio una bofetada.

Creo que estaba molesta porque no llamé. La verdad estaba ocupado y me reclamó porque imaginaba que había estado con mujeres en el espacio. Me enfurece que piense que soy así, yo no soy un pirujo como el idiota de su exnovio, me respeto y la respeto.

Ella permaneció callada, yo me sorprendí, lo logré, logré callar a Bulma, por Bills denme un premio. Luego le pedí bombones, saco su cápsula de camping y allí estaban. La mujer seguía en shock y me senté a disfrutar de ese tan anhelado dulce, luego encontré ramen instantáneo, como no reaccionaba lo preparé.

En realidad es lo único que se cocinar así que le di uno y se lo comió tan rápido que no se dio cuenta. Yo disfrute el mío y mis bombones. Me miró seria y me preguntó que qué quería de ella.

Le dije que quería bombones o si estaba ciega, se puso a reír, acaso dije algo gracioso? Como sea yo estaba ocupado. Nuevamente se me pegó, curiosamente no me causaba molestia, al contrario.

Me recosté, ella se acomodó en mi pecho y pasamos la noche ahí. Me quedé en estado súper saiyan toda la noche sin darme cuenta. Ya tenía mayor control.

Miramos el amanecer, se sentía bien la brisa del mar y el olor a humedad en el ambiente. Mi cuerpo en automático ya la estaba abrazando. En realidad es cómoda.

Extrañamente la compañía de esa mujer hacía que no se descontrolara mi energía acabando con mi fuerza rápidamente. Ahí decidí pasar más tiempo con ella.

Despues de un rato ya estaba con sus preguntas tontas, que qué éramos? Pues yo soy un príncipe saiyan y ella una científica loca. Parece niña chiquita, me dijo que no le había pedido ser mi novia y pues para que, ella ya lo ha pedido y hasta se había respondido antes.

No quería una relación con nadie, pero al ayudarme a controlar mi poder y haberme quedado en súper saiyan por más de 8 horas sin perder mi energía, acepté sus propuestas indecorosas. A parte, me hace bien tener una mascota.

Caí en cuenta de que a no podría fornicar con más hembras sin importar el planeta donde estuviera. Me parece bien, no lo necesito, son puras distracciones y me desvía de mi objetivo. Ya no encontraba la hora da de ir a buscar a Kakarot.

Ya en casa, Pachy nos esperaba con un gran almuerzo, era lo que mi persona extrañamente sin agotamiento necesitaba. Hizo preguntas incómodas, me recordó al vulgar de Nappa. No tuve que decir nada, Bulma se encargó.

Decidí tomarme todo el día para descansar. En la noche, Bulma me dijo que la llevara a una cita. No se que es una cita y me dijo una estupidez. Hemos estado teniendo muchas citas entonces. Se sonrojó, Los humanos son muy raros.

Me pidió llevarla a un lugar especial y pues la llevé a las montañas, puso su equipo de camping y le expliqué cómo navegar entre las estrellas. Aunque había ya viajado al espacio, solo ponía coordenadas. Yo sabía ir en manual para cambiar rumbos.

Le platiqué de algunos planetas que valen la pena, omití mi planeta de putas, pero le conté del planeta de las sirenas, el planeta al revés y del planeta Vegita. Me transformé en súper saiyan, quería tener más control. Bulma soltó una lagrima, dijo que era muy triste lo de mi planeta, me besó, fuimos a la casa de camping, y nuevamente tuve su suave piel entre mis manos.

Hacer el amor como súper saiyan es aún más difícil con tan delicada criatura. Tengo el reto de controlar más mi fuerza, lo tomé como un entrenamiento. Me besaba con fuerza pero yo tenía que controlarme.

Su delicioso aroma me hacia tener destellos de ki mayores, era un reto mental. Comencé a sentirla, su tacto con el mio, ahora yo le quité la ropa. Desabrochar botones con el éxtasis de su seducción y la fuerza de la que soy poseedor hacian una tarea difícil.

Por fin descubrí su desnudez, nada que no hubiera visto antes, pero siembre disfrutable. Sus manos se paseaban por mi cuerpo, sentía sus besos y sus caricias. Empezaba a ponerse tosca, como me gusta. Pero la calmaba con caricias tiernas, le dije que tuviera cuidado si es que no quería morir.

La muy tonta se rió, no es amenaza ni discurso sucio, es la verdad. Si no me controlaba la haría añicos. Y dice que yo soy el suicida, quise parar pues sentí temor a lastimarla. Ella no me dejó alejarme y me acercó más.

Seguía sintiendo sus pechos y la vi nuevamente sonrojada, su mirada me invitaba a seguir y fue cuando abrí la puerta que nunca quise atender. Era cautivadora. Me hipnotizó con esa cara ya estaba en sus redes y no podía hacer nada el respecto.

Ya tenia el poder que quería, ya era todo lo que soñaba pero me dí cuenta que mi sueño era ella. Había roto mi coraza, no hay vuelta atras. Creí que unos meses lejos lograrían que superara este absurdo sentimiento, pero se hizo mas fuerte.

Las malditas palabras que siempre negué. Estoy completamente enamorado de una mujer vulgar, es mi mujer vulgar. Es mía y no pienso dejarla, nadie se le va acercar, haré que ella tampoco quiera alejarse.

Estaba determinado a hacerla disfrutar. No me importaba mi satisfacción, solo la de ella. La hice tener una serie de orgasmos, no los conté, no me interesa. Solo le importa ella.

Sentí aun mas poder, mi ki ganó mas energía. Mi aura dorada nos envolvía mientras la hacía mía. No quería dejar a mi princesa.

Terminamos y se quedó dormida. Yo la abracé para darle calor. Besé su frente y sonreí. Eres una vulgar y te amo. Claramente no me escuchó, esa era mi intensión y si acaso dijera que lo había escuchado, yo replicaría con mi típico estás tonta pero ya no podría negarlo más.

Encendió más mi poder y la sensación de mi cuerpo era inexplicable. A esto se refería Manaria, que bueno que no la dejé hablar más. Debería llevar a Bulma a viajar por el espacio.

NA/ viernes y tenemos capitulo simultáneo con el diario de la princesa "bienvenido a casa... amor". Ya está disponible el diario del príncipe en inglés, en breve traduciré hasta alcanzar la historia.


	19. Bebé a bordo II

Voy a ser papá, no se como sentirme al respecto, no es la primera vez que me dicen que soy así de fértil. Pero es la primera vez que siento temor por alguien. No se si Bulma pueda resistir un embarazo de un saiyan.

Aún recuerdo a la esclava, es una de mis peores tonterías. Pero por más que me esfuerzo no siento nada. No así por Bulma, ella es diferente, no soportaría perderla.

Al principio quería que lo terminara de una vez, de manera segura para ella y así no correría riesgos. Solo pensar que le pueden quedar pocos días de vida me carcome el alma. Ella es una necia, valiente, agresiva y atrevida. Son cualidades que me gustan y por eso estoy con ella.

Tampoco soy un cobarde como para huir. Si la esclava hubiera logrado a mi hijo, lo hubiera entrenado para ser un guerrero como su padre. Si Manaria quisiera, también me haría cargo de Pepper, me comunico con ella lo más que puedo y desearía tenerla a mi lado. Jamás abandonaré a un hijo, no haré lo que me hicieron a mí.

Sigo siendo un maldito y lo sé, ese bebé en serio es fuerte. Aún no completa el primer trimestre y ya debe tener un poder de 4000. Si lo logra será de muy buen linaje.

Si Bulma fuera saiyan, seguro sería el hombre más feliz del universo en este momento. Mi hijo podría superarme como el saiyan más poderoso al momento de nacer.

Me recordó al hijo de Kakarot, puede ser que lo logre pero mi fuerza al engendrarlo no se compara con la de kakarot al momento de concebir a su hijo. Los hijos heredan el poder de sus padres en el momento. Aunque no siempre ocurre como el caso de Tarble.

Este pequeño viene con mucho poder, Bulma está ligada a una sirena. Espero que la ayude con eso. Quisiera las esferas del dragón, un deseo de sirena o lo que fuera, con tal de asegurar la vida de Bulma.

Bien ahora solo queda esperar, pero que no crea que me amarrará con el chiquillo. Seguiré entrenando y viajando para conquistar planetas y me encargaré de esos androides.


	20. Genkidama II Regreso a la maldad

Ahora entiendo el verdadero poder, nada me controla y ya nada me ata. La maldad se siente correr en mi cuerpo y me encanta. Llegué aquí tan débil, tan sintiendo cariño por esa estúpida sirena.

Fue algo curioso, la unicornio me llamó pidiendo ayuda, la sombra había regresado. Llegué sin esperar nada, genuinamente quería hacer algo por Pepper; en realidad solo soy su donador y nada más. Dolió, si un poco...comencé la Genkidama pero al parecer la sombra era más poderosa.

El poder no era suficiente así que aporté el mío, me transformé para lograrlo y fue cuando lo sentí. Mi poder era infinito, la maldad cobró nuevamente mi corazón. Ahora no me importa nada, solo mi poder y nada más.

Lancé el ataque y un manto negro cubrió el cielo, nada de luces tontas ni magia de colores. Era un ataque devastador. Acabe con la sombra, si y transforme a varios habitantes de Neverland en mejores versiones de ellos mismos.

La maldita Manaria me ordenó dejar Neverland y regresar a la tierra. La inútil lloraba, pero si los hice más poderosos, de que se queja. Ahora podrán luchar solos contra las amenazas de su mismo mundo.

Quiero volver a conquistar el universo, quiero que me teman y que nada me detenga. Ahora estoy listo para derrotar a los estúpidos androides, no es por la tierra sino por demostrar que soy el mejor.

Hay veces que recordar su rostro, sus manos, sus caricias, me debilitan son cursilerías absurdas y me enfurecen. Haré todo por acabar con este sentimiento idiota. Yo soy el dueño de mi destino.


	21. Ser o no ser

Bueno estoy idiota ya lo sé, llegué muy poderoso y terminé haciendo el ridiculo como siempre. No comprendo por qué siempre me han de pasar estas cosas.

Bueno en realidad si lo sé, el maldito Akira T. Que me hace quedar así. Por suerte mi amiga Vainillablue me está haciendo justicia. Aunque en realidad la muy inútil también me hace quedar mal y a mi tataranieto igual tan es así que nadie lo lee, tal parece que solo Bulma le cae bien, pero esa es otra historia.

Derrotamos al maldito de Cel, no tengo mucho que decir al respecto. Los estúpidos androides por poco acaban con mi atractivo cuerpo. Estuve a punto de ganar y lo fastidié, como siempre y luego... tocaron a mi Trunks, la maldad de mi corazón se canalizó en furia. No permitiré que dañen a mi familia, no permitiré que les hagan lo que me hicieron.

El maldito Kakarot se murió, yo tenía que derrotarlo, yo lo tenía que matar nadie más y se da el lujo de no querer revivir el muy patán. Lo tengo que revivir para matarlo!

Perdí mis ganas de luchar, para que entrenar si no tienes un rival digno. Ahora si podría irme a retomar el imperio del mal. Bueno tal vez después de algunas vacaciones en la tierra, Aquí no hay buen licor pero ni siquiera se me antoja ir a mi planeta de putas.

Me puse a pensar si debería trabajar pero he aquí mi hipótesis: ya trabajé desde los 5 años hasta más o menos 30 años, pero me morí así que ya estoy jubilado. Tengo el dinero de los planetas que me siguen pagando impuestos y no pienso librarlos. Bulma trabaja, así que no me hace falta, no necesito desgastarme en eso.

Tal vez casarme con Bulma sea buena idea, así no tendría que trabajar si hubiera rebeliones en mis planetas. Ya para que me hago tonto, vivo con ella, me gusta tener sexo con ella, no necesito putas, tenemos un enano regordete y para orgullo de su padre tiene gran poder y mi mirada perversa. Es digno hijo mío.

Los contras de casarme con Bulma... bueno pues, tendría que pasar mucho tiempo en la tierra pero no hay mucho más. Ah olvidaba al idiota de Yamcha, ese no cuenta aunque la sigue espiando. Es más, me casaré con Bulma y lo voy a invitar, que es más cruel que ver al amor de tu vida con otro. Si eso haré, así puedo seguir siendo malvado.

Le pediré matrimonio a Bulma.


	22. Le pediré matrimonio a Bulma

Los humanos son muy raros, tienen rituales que apenas entiendo. Bulma anda rara, hace caras tontas como si yo fuera Trunks, el idiota de mi hijo se ríe de todo. Tengo que enseñarle a ser un serio y digno hijo del príncipe.

Igual tiene que aprender nuestra lengua nativa, los humanos tienen una lengua parecida es el ruso. A lo mejor algún Saiyan llegó hace muchos años y les enseñó el lenguaje. Suena a un saiyan vulgar.

Como sea, volviendo a lo que necesitaba, investigué en la bibliografía de humanas de Panchy como se pide matrimonio a una terrícola. Es más complejo de lo que se ve.

Primero necesito un anillo, busqué en Amazon pero no vi nada que me gustara... fui a buscar al estúpido centro comercial pero tampoco hay nada que vaya con Bulma. Entonces recordé que en el planeta Zarfal, uno de mis planetas; tenía buenos artesanos y seguro podrían fabricar algo para su Príncipe.

Use el comunicador de la nave para transmitir un mensaje a Zarfal y pidieron apoyo a mi amigo Yardratiano para que me trajera el mejor anillo de Zarfal. Era una gran pieza, en Zarfal el metal precioso es algo parecido al platino de la tierra, pero es más brillante y muy escaso.

La montura era muy fina y delicada, ideal para las manos de mi mujer y las piedras, pedí una gran piedra Vit, parecido al diamante de la tierra pero refleja mejor la luz, es más puro y tiene destellos. Igual incluyeron pequeños Zipzos, brillantes celestes como los ojos de Bulma.

Tenía grabado mi nombre y el de ella en Saiyan y la forma del emblema real de mi familia. Esa tiffany se queda corta, ésta pieza es digna de un príncipe. El siguiente paso sería el lugar. Volé por toda la tierra, vi propuestas de matrimonio en parques de diversiones, en una torre Effel, cosas realmente riduculas y algunas interesantes.

De ninguna manera lo haría con gente cerca, así que decidí que sería en una gruta que encontré en la playa, si enciendo mi ki, los cristales cambian a muchos colores. Algo más que tiene ese ritual es comida, eso es lo que más me gusta.

Le pediré ayuda a Panchy para eso, no podrá decir que no. Así será, necesito a Bulma conmigo y tal vez luego regrese a entrenar. Ya me están aburriendo mis vacaciones y mi cerebro piensa puras cursilerías.

NA/ Cual será la mejor manera de comprometer a estos dos? La de Bulma en "Mi vegeta está triste" o la que piensa Vegeta?


	23. Cásate conmigo II

Ya tenía mi plan listo, Panchy me ayudó con casi todo, se encargó de contratar a los proveedores y en realidad yo solo le dije donde y cuando.

La mujer estaba muy feliz, yo esperaba que todo saliera bien. Su idea según entendí era un pícnic en la playa y justo al atardecer la tendría que hablar sobre mis sentimientos. Esa era la parte complicada los puedo escribir pero difícilmente salen de mi boca.

Luego debería llevarla a la gruta y encender mi ki, arrodillarme y pedirle matrimonio. Sonaba fácil, lo es cuando no eres el que va a pedirlo. La verdad es qué tal vez sea mera formalidad.

Vino Panchy y me pidió ver el anillo, se lo mostré y se volvió más loca de lo habitual. Yo solo esperaba que a Bulma le gustara, pero la mujer dijo que seguro lo adoraría. Los Zelfar son los mejores artesanos que tengo y me aseguré de que no hubiera otro igual en el universo. Así como Bulma, no hay otra igual.

El día anterior a pedirle matrimonio lo pasé en la gruta, haciendo pruebas del brillo y los colores adecuados. El Dr. Briefs me ayudó con los efectos. Regresamos a casa y Panchy me hacía señas.

Me acerqué a ella, de reojo vi a Bulma, estaba hermosa pero me llamó más la atención lo que Panchy tenía que decir.

Me dijo que Bulma se había adelantado, que llevara el anillo y que no la hiciera sentir mal. Si no tomara la iniciativa no sería Bulma. Yo recordé que eso es lo que me gusta de Bulma.

Me puse la ropa que iba a usar al día siguiente y guardé el anillo en mi bolsillo. Fui a verla, estaba nervioso pero me tranquilizó toda la comida que me ofreció. Esa era la mejor pedida de mano así de abundante en mi estómago.

Para que quieres un anillo si tienes un banquete así, entonces seguí con la esfera de chocolate, Bulma hablaba, no sabe cerrar la boca y yo me empacaba el postre hasta que me regañó.

Gritó y se puso a buscar como loca, y sentí algo raro. Una cosa dura, lo saque de mi boca y era una argolla negra, de buen gusto por cierto. Se puso roja y se hincó. Me pidió que me casara con ella.

Que rara es, las revistas de Panchy dicen que debe ser el hombre y no me va a quitar mi hombría así. Decidí que yo era el que debería pedirlo y me hinqué.

Le dije que se casara conmigo, y lloró. No entiendo si era felicidad, llorar de felicidad... eso es nuevo. Nos fuimos a la cama, tenía preparados juguetes para someter y vaya que me gustaron.

Hicimos el amor toda la noche y ella recargada en mi pecho me dijo que no podía esperar a la boda... un momento, boda? Que no era eso que hicimos? Hay más? Me duele la cabeza, humanos raros.

NA/ viernes y el cuerpo lo sabe. Hoy capítulo sincronizado con el diario de la princesa. Nueva historia universo alterno y a lo mejor dejo los relatos para reescribirlos. Cuéntenme si les ha gustado como se comprometieron Vegeta y Bulma.


End file.
